rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Rap Battle Parodies 8/Rap Meanings
Percy Jackson: I am a brave spirited natural leader willing to risk my life for friends. (Percy fatal flaw is loyalty where he will do anything for his friends. In the Percy Jackson Series, Percy is known to be brave and has good leadership) I'd say the same for you, but you don't have parents! (Percy says that Harry is like him except doesn't have parents because they were dead long before the Harry Potter Series started. Also Percy's Parents are Sally Jackson and Poseidon the Sea God) I'm the Hero of Olympus, you're just a Half-Blood Bitch, (A pun on how Percy is a Hero in his Camp and the Sequel to the series "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" called "Heroes of Olympus. Another pun is also that Percy says that Harry is a Half-Blood Bitch instead of Half-Blood Prince as mentioned in the Harry Potter Series. A Half-Blood in Percy Jackson and the Olympians is known as a Demi-God otherwise known as a half mortal and half god) Hermione took my magic wand and gave it a lick! (Hermione is a friend of Harry Potter and a possible love interest. Percy says that Hermione took his magic wand (or dick) and licked it) Are you and Ron together? That's very gay. (Percy accuses Harry that he is gay and his "actual" love interest is Ronald Weasley, another friend of Harry Potter) You've got some great stories. Ha! J.K.! (Percy says that Harry has some interesting storyline but is actually J.K.ing or Just Kidding. Also the author of the Harry Potter Series is named J.K. Rowling) Abra-kadabra-alakazam-kazam, (Talking to Harry in the form of a spell which is completed in the next line as a rap) I'll lock you with some shackles in the Prison of Azkaban! (Percy will capture the fag (Harry) in chains (by a spell) to the Prison of Azkaban. The Prison of Azkaban is a jail located on an island in the middle of the North Sea that serves the magical community of Great Britain. Azkaban is the only known fortress to be the "official" holding ground for wizarding criminals. Also, there a book in the Harry Potter series called "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban") Harry Potter: Bloody Hell, we got an emo fag who thinks he's all the best, (Harry retorts to Percy that he is just an emo (like Nico) fag who just thinks he's the best) With his Uncle Zeus and his major dyslex...ia. (Poseidon, the God of the Sea is the brother of Zeus, King of the Gods making Zeus Percy's Uncle. Percy is known to have weak grades and changing into a lot of schools but Harry says that he does have a Major: Dyslexia. Dyslexia is a symptom where the person has difficulty in reading. In the Percy Jackson Series Demi-Gods suffer from ADHD and Dyslexia) You're just a little swaggot from the 2000's decade, (Harry says that Percy is a swaggot: Someone who says the word "Swag" so much that by association they're actually homosexual. The Harry Potter Series was published in the 1990s to the 20th century while the whole Percy Jackson Series and Sequel is from the 20th century onwards) You didn't know those Greek God's big talk won't get you laid. (Harry says that Percy may be the son of a very powerful Greek God (The Big Three) but even with Gods help, Percy won't get laid. Also is the course of the first series, Percy had many love interest: Calypso, Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Reyna had a liking to Percy in The Son of Neptune) Very funny that you say that Ron and I are together, (Harry finds Percy's previous line funny about Harry and Ron being together) But you got a goat boy, you can't do better. (Harry counters back that Percy is gay as well as performing beastility with Percy's best friend Grover Underwood the satyr. Goat Boy is one of the insults to Grover) I got Hermione Granger, she's right next to my face. (Percy May had sex with Hermione but so did Harry but even better; right next to each other) Did I tell you that my wand rocked your girlfriend Annabeth Chase?! (Just like Percy had sex with Hermione, Harry had sex with Annabeth Chase (with his wand or dick), Percy's love interest and girlfriend) Grover Underwood: You sick bastard, why did you diss my best friend? (Entering the rap battle, Grover Underwood counters back that Harry a sick freak for dissing his best friend; either Percy or Annabeth) I think somebody's jealous 'cause their magic stick don't stand, (Grover says that Harry's just jealous because his magic stick (his penis) doesn't stand; is not erect) It took you seven books just to kill a bad guy, (It literally took seven Harry Potter to kill the antagonist in the series; he who should not be named Lord Moldy Butt while Percy took five books to kill his bad guy Kronos) And the one you trusted the most, heh, he had to die. (One of the people Harry trusted and was both his friend and mentor Dumbledore was killed in the book series by Professor Snape. Ironically, Dumbledore had to die because he was suffering from a curse and had 1 year to live) Seriously, grow up, stop using fake card tricks, (Grover says that Harry should grow up and stop playing with cards. Also Grover is saying that Harry's magic is fake like a magician) Your magic wand is probably 100x bigger than your dick. (A joke on how Harry's magic wand is 100 times bigger than his own dick) I have to say that ginger friend of yours is indeed gay, (This references to the fact that Dumbledore was announced by J.K. Rowling to be homosexual. This could also mean Ron actually being gay) So you two listen up, the closet is that-a-way. (Another gay joke, referring to the phrase 'coming out the closet', a term used to announce that one is homosexual. Grover says that Harry and Ron could come out of the closet. Grover is probably referencing the building in Camp Half Blood the Big House where the Oracle of Delphi is kept in a closet at the attic) Ron Weasley: Thanks for pointing to the place where you and Percy pucker up, (Now Ronald Weasley has entered the battle and counters that was the place where Percy and Grover make out. Also ironically he points out he is gay by saying "Thanks". This references again that Percy and Grover have been to the attic of the Big House together at one point in their adventures) Even Luke has better looks than you two, so good luck! (Luke in the Percy Jackson Universe is the enemy of Percy Jackson whom had a scar on his face from a previous quest. Either that or the ugly Lukes who acted as people in the Harry Potter movies. Either way Ron is saying that with their ugly looks good luck) You're a demigod, Percy? That seems a bit made up. (Ron says that Harry and him may be made up wizards but so is the mythology of Demi-Gods) Are you sick ducks the reason there's skeet in Hufflepuff's cup? (There are many play ons in this sentence. First it reference the game Duck Hunt and a skeet is a shooting sport in which a clay target is thrown from a trap to simulate the flight of a bird. Secondly, it references another gay joke where Percy and Grover sickly skeet (Ejaculate after withdrawal) on Hufflepuff's Cup. Finally, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup was a magical item created by one of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Helga Hufflepuff) My basilisk is Slytherin to Anna's Chamber of Secrets. (The Chamber of Secrets, which is deep under the school, was home to an ancient basilisk, a giant snake that can kill anyone just by looking at them. Slytherin is one of the four Houses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and is traditionally home to students who exhibit traits such as cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition. Ron is saying that fighting a basilisk is nothin to Annabeth's Chamber of Secrets or that Ron's Basilisk (penis) is Slytherin (Sliding) into Anna's Chamber of Secrets (Annabeth's Vagina). Also there is a book called Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) Harry, shall we avra-kadavra these phonies? (The Killing Curse, also known as the Avada Kedavra Curse, is a spell that causes instantaneous death and is one of the three Unforgivable Curses, its incantation is Avada Kedavra. Abracadabra is also an incantation used as a magic word in stage magic tricks, and was believed to have healing powers when inscribed on an amulet. Ron is asking Harry whether should they kill Percy and Grover whom Ron thinks are phonies as mentioned in the previous line) Harry Potter: Yes, let's. (Harry agreeing) Ron Weasley: Before we kill ya and be done with this, we just wanna remind ya, (Before Harry and Ron kill Percy and Grover with a spell, they tell them that..) The light from this spell will permanently blind ya! (The line speaks itself) Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Rap Meanings